Healer's Orders
by blueangel1987
Summary: A girl from the future is sent by her father to help Chris in changing the future. Who is she? How does she know Chris? Read and find out. I know summary sucks, but please R&R! ChrisOC


A/n: I thought that Bianca was so very very wrong for Chris, I mean come on an assassin witch pulease!? So this is about Alexandra 'Alex/Lex' Turner She's 5'6" with medium length auburn hair, almond shaped grey/blue/green eyes and fair completed all of Cole's Powers (i.e. energy balls and what ever else he could do later in the series), TK, freeze/blow up stuff, gets random visions of the past and future(part of the reason Phoebe seems drawn to comfort her) and makes random stuff happen. Yep she's Cole's daughter, but Phoebe isn't her mom cause that'd be just wrong! But her mom was a witch so she's good. Oh and Im making future Leo a nice guy that regrets being an ass towards Chris! And the sisters like Chris, I don't like the fact that they didn't trust him so I changed it, authors prerogative!

Disclaimer: If I owned it do you really think I would have killed off Chris?!?!

_**In the Chris' future (2026, I think.)**_

She surveyed the graves of her mother and her baby sister with tears in her eyes. A man shimmered in behind her, no one bothered to really hide magic any more, it didn't really make sense seeing as Wyatt had taken over and exposed magic. She turned to see her father,

Cole Turner, standing there.

"He's gone hasn't he?"

"Yes, and _He _ sent a Phoenix after him. Not just any Phoenix either, it was Bianca."

"As in the one he's engaged too?"

"That's the one. He needs help, the two of you were friends at one time, you should go back to help him. There's a Triquetra already drawn on the wall of the Halliwell museum. You know the spell, use it."

"Why? He made it abundantly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore, just because of..." She trailed off as orbs appeared and formed Leo Wyatt.

"Cole, Alex, he's back. Wyatt and some of his guards were waiting for them when they stepped out of the portal." He said, looking from one to the other.

"Do I dare ask how you know these things, Leo?" Alex asked glancing at the Elder.

"Alex I don't think you want to know." Cole answered her question, casting a sideways glance at his daughter.

"We need to get to the manor and keep Wyatt from killing Chris. We should shimmer there to keep from sticking out." Leo said.

"Good point, Dad you're better at that than I am."

Cole grabbed Leo by the shoulder and Alex by the hand and shimmered them to the manor. When they got there Chris was standing over by Bianca who had a piece of wood sticking out of her abdomen and they were saying something to each other, Alex couldn't hear what though, Chris then ran over to the book said the spell and disappeared through a portal taking the time travel spell with him.

"Alex now's your chance! Go after him!" Cole told her, this though got Wyatt's attention. He snarled and sent an energy ball towards the three as the portal closed. Alex swore and ran towards the Triquetra, crossing her fingers hoping that she got the spell right. She drew a deep breath and began to recite the spell.

_"Here these words _

_Hear the rhyme_

_heed the hope within my mind..."_

"Say goodbye, Alexandra." Wyatt said as he sent a final energy ball flying towards Cole, who smiled as he burst into flames. She stood there and realized that Leo was standing next to her.

"Finish the spell, Alex. Help Chris fix this!"

_"Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in space and time."_

She still stood in the same spot and Leo all but threw her into the portal, but not before Wyatt managed to hit her on the arm with an energy ball. She cried out as she landed on the floor of the Manor of the past.

"Leo, she's hurt heal her!" She heard Piper say, Alex had spent so much time with them during her childhood and early teens that she knew each of their voices with no problem.

"Don't bother, I heal at a fast rate." Alex snapped her head up and took a good look at Chris, the hatred evident in his eyes. "Gee, its great to see you too Chris. I've never seen you happier to see anyone!" Leo ignored her protest about healing her and the glow of his healing powers taking away any evidence of Wyatt's energy ball. "And just so you know Chris I saw what he did and then some."

He paled at that comment and stalked over to her and roughly hauled her to her feet. "What do you mean?"

"Chris stop! She's already hurting and you aren't helping!" Phoebe said as she walked over and gently pulled a now crying Alex away from Chris (A/n: I know he's not like that, but he _did_ just loose his fiancée!) and comforting her as she cried. Phoebe teared up as well due to the overwhelming emotions coming from the girl in her arms.

"Whatever. When she calms down maybe you should ask her who her parents are." He said stepping back a few steps

"Were..." Alex had stopped sobbing, but tears still made there way down her cheeks and her voice barely above a loud whisper. "Were, he killed them both Chris, and my baby sister, all in front of me."

Chris looked truly horrified as did everyone else in the room, but Alex didn't notice as she was focused on Chris. He walked over to her again, only this time he pulled her out of Phoebe's arms and held her close as she broke down again.

"When? When did he do it?" His voice was raw with emotion.

"He got my mom and little Amy a few days before you left. He killed my dad right in front of me, right after you came back here. I was saying the spell when he did. I almost didn't go through, but Leo he pushed me through told me to help you. I don't know what he'll do now! Without Dad to keep him informed he could easily be misinformed and led into a trap!" She looked up at Chris with wide eyes. He stared for a minute before smiling sadly.

"Always thinking of others first, huh? I know it doesn't take back the things I said but I'm sorry, I truly am."

"I know, maybe I deserved it."

"No you didn't, and your freezing!" Chris finally took in her outfit, a black sleeveless v-neck top, black pants, and boots, with various weapons tucked in and an arm band on her right fore arm. Shocked at what had just exchanged between their neurotic white-lighter/whitch and this new girl from the future the Charmed Ones and Leo began to recover. Piper first.

"We should go downstairs, I'll fix something to eat. You both look starved. What would you like?"

"Pasta is her favorite, especially yours Piper." Chris answered before Alex.

"We know you in the future?" Paige asked.

"Yes, in fact I learned quite a bit about magic from all of you. In fact Chris and I started school together." While she had been talking Chris had orbed his jacket to him and wrapped it around her shoulders. "And Chris here has a real big sweet tooth, don't let him tell you different."

"Wow the two of you must be good friends." Phoebe said in an all-knowing tone, smiling.

"Yeah..."

"Sorta..." They answered together, causing smiles all around. Alex was still in Chris' arms, now calmed but still shaking slightly.

"Say, why didn't you try to put me in a crystal cage?" Alex asked, looking between the Charmed Ones.

"Well the fact that Wyatt didn't raise his shield was a pretty good indication." Piper responded.

"Hasn't he been fooled before?"

"Good point. Oh, lunch!"

Chris chuckled and smiled.

"Oh you don't have to do that Piper! Really. Just ignore Chrissy and his suggestions, I do that pretty regularly so..." The rest of what she was about to say was interrupted by Chris and a tickle assault. "Chris stop! Please...hehe...stop...ahhh!"

"Nope, you called me Chrissy, ergo I get to dell out punishment as I see fit." Alex realized that he was getting the upper hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"There, that stopped you." She said smiling smugly.

Leo looked up and sighed. "I have to go, the Elders are calling. It sounds important." Then orbed out. Phoebe and Paige left the attic to get back to their collective jobs, and Piper went to put Wyatt down leaving Alex and Chris alone so they sat on the sofa in the attic. Alex wrapped in not only his jacket, but his arms as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Alex finally spoke up.

"Its weird to be around them again, ya know? How do you deal with it?"

"I do know what you mean and I just do." He lifted his head and lifted her chin so they could see each others faces. "Why did you follow me back?"

Alex sighed. "I'm not sure really, Dad convinced me that someone should come back to help. I don't know why he picked me, I'm better at helping people when they are hurt and things like that, not out and out missions involving magic, much less time travel!" She huffed a little at the end then smiled. "I can't believe you acted like that around your parents! Especially your Mom!"

"Who are you parents Chris?" Piper stood at the door of the attic, holding a baby monitor looking less than pleased at this news. "Well?" She asked when neither responded.

"Uh... well you see the thing is..." Chris stood and started to respond when Alex jumped up, Chris' jacket falling onto the sofa, glaring lightly at him.

She smacked him on the back of his head. "You didn't tell them! You NIMROD! You got a second chance to get to know them, for them to get to know you! Didn't you want that?!"

"Of course I did, but its not like I could just orb in and go 'Hey, I'm Chris Halliwell and I'm your future son, Wyatt's younger brother. And I've come to keep him from turning evil.' Besides it could have changed everything."

"You came back to change things Chris, but by not telling them you risk not being born!"

"You came to what?" They stopped screaming at each other and looked at Piper, who looked horrified. "Why didn't you say something?

Why did you tell us that your name was Chris Perry? Answer me dammit!"

Chris paled. "I couldn't, wouldn't tell you that. No matter how many times I wanted to, I just couldn't. And as far as my named goes, I just dropped the Halliwell, Perry is my middle name."

"Leo! Leo I don't care what the hell you're doing, get you ass down here now!" Leo orbed in looking confused. "Did you know that Chris is our son? Or that Wyatt turns evil?"

"Chris is our what?" Leo looked ready to pass out and looked at Chris.

"Uhh...I can explain! Well maybe not umm Alex, a little help here." Chris looked flustered and pale.

Alex on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. "Chris," she said slowly "I have an idea! But we need the crystal cage and a way to contact the future."

"Are you mental?! My biggest secret just came out and you want to summon someone elsefrom the _future_?!"

"Yes, I do. Calm down, your face is starting to turn an interesting shade of purple."

Piper whistled to get there attention. "Somebody please explain just what is going on."

"Well um you see I um that is..." Chris said looking very confused. "Alex? Help?"

"Ok, long story short Chris is your son, Wyatt's younger brother, he came from the future to say the world and his family. No I'm not going explain the specifics just know that he's willing to risk his own existence to say his brothers and sister, and yes you have more kids and no I'm not telling names, ages, or birthdays." Alex finished smiling at the trio that was listening to her. "Now then, Chris breath. That's it in and out there ya go!"

Chris glared at her. "You just told them more in that statement then I have in the entire time I've been here!"

"Yes I know. Now be a good boy and help me reinforce these crystals. Were gonna need them." She smiled sweetly at the enraged young man. "Please?" She did a very good rendition of the "Puppy Pout" and he gave in.

"Who is it that you're planning on summoning?" Piper asked as they worked.

"My dad, you already know him and you've vanquished him more than once unless I'm mistaken. He told me once that he knew who changed Wyatt. Before he could tell me who did it though his memory was wiped by Wyatt. The reason for the cage is because he told me all of this before he started using his powers for good. Do you think you can help me write a spell to bring him here?"

"You dad is a demon?" Leo asked.

"Half demon, and my mom is a witch. Please, I didn't have much contact with him after Wyatt took over and thought that I would just allow myself to be turned into one of Mr. I-Think-I'm-A-Hotshot's minions."

"Who is he?"

Alex sighed and turned to face Leo and Piper. "Don't judge me on who my father is please. His name is Cole Turner."

"Cole?! That's impossible!" Piper said

"No, it isn't." Chris said looking at his parents "And if he hadn't come back from where ever it was that he had been when he did then Lex wouldn't be here and I would have been all alone in starting up a resistance."

Piper and Leo looked at the two of them while Alex waited for the blow up that would have her finding a way back to a horrid future with no one left except Leo and fervently wishing that they were both here. But before anyone could say a word the wall that Chris and Alex had come through glowed again and Leo fell through with a very battered and exhausted looking Cole Turner.

"Daddy?" Alex said, shocked. "Leo what...?"

"Don't ask me I don't know how or why or what." Future Leo responded.

"Hey kids." Cole said "Piper, Leo."

Alex got over her shock and rushed forward to help her father stand. "How did you get out of that one? I saw him kill you! Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Cole chuckled. "Have you ever know me to not do what seems impossible?"

"Cole." Piper said in an icy tone. "Do you know anything about what happened to my son?"

"Which one Piper?"

"Wyatt."

"No, sorry he wiped my memory of what I had found out. Either that or he had the cleaners help him."

"They're supposed to be neutral!" Chris said, looking less than pleased. "And what are you doing here any way?" he said referring to future Leo as he healed Cole's injuries.

"Stop it Chris! He's your father and..." What else Alex was about to say was cut off as she fell to the floor with an arrow sticking out of her back. Piper froze the demon while Chris orbed the crystals around him. Both Leo's went over to where Alex and Cole were to heal her.

"Cole move please." Future Leo said looking to his past self for help.

"No!" Chris said when he saw the glow from both Leo's doing no good. "No! Don't you do this Alexandra! You just got Cole back!" He knelt down and cradled her in his arms tears forming in his eyes as he held her still form.

Piper unfroze the demon who took in the scene and smirked. "You didn't think that he wouldn't send someone to dispose of his little problem, did you? Without her you have no inspiration to continue do you?" His gaze settled on Chris as he spoke.

"What was on that arrow?" Cole said standing to his full height.

"Nothing at all. I hit her heart and more than likely punctured a lung. She's too far gone, nothing you can do about it now."

Cole walked into the crystal cage, drew back his fist, and hit the smirking demon with a fierce left hook. Causing him to be vanquished on the cage side.

"Come on Lex! Don't give up, please." Chris said, the hand that was resting on the hole in her back began to glow. The blood disappeared as he healed her lungs and heart. He didn't even realize what he had done until she gasped for breath. "Alex!" He lifted her up and spun her around. as he set her down on the floor he held her close and kissed her pouring everything he felt for her into it.

"Wow, Chrissy, didn't realized you cared!" A sleepy sounding Alex said looking up at Chris smiling. "Did you call me Alexandra?"

"Yeah. Did it work?" He asked looking conspiratorial as he glanced around the room.

"Ha ha ha very funny! She almost dies and you're making a joke about it!" Cole said stepping out of the crystals.

"Stop it!" Piper said "Chris how did you do that?"

"I don't know I was thinking about how much I didn't want to loose her and how I wanted her safe and alive."

"The trigger for healing someone is love more often than not." Past Leo said.

Alex yawned from inside Chris' arms and Chris smiled as he scooped her up bridal style. He was about to orb out when Piper stopped him. "Why don't you put her in the guest room and lay down with her? You both look like you could use the rest."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll fix you both something to eat once you wake up. Your too thin anyways, Chris." She smiled and left the room.

Chris sighed and carefully walked down the stairs, trailed by Cole and both Leo's. Past Leo opened a door for Chris and he walked over to the bed and laid Alex down gently. The older men left the two of them alone as Chris removed her various weapons, armband, and boots before tucking her under the covers. He removed his shoes and crawled in next to her, asleep before his head hit the pillow. He never noticed that Piper came in as he was tucking in Alex with some clothes for them, or that she left smiling.

_DownstairsKitchen_

"Ok, Cole, when did you come back?" Piper asked.

"Now Piper if I answer that question then it could remove Alex from existence." Cole responded.

"Alright, fine. Leo, what did the Elders want?"

"Something about evil coming from the future to destroy the past. They weren't very specific about what it was or when it would happen."

"Great! Oh no! What happens when Phoebe and Paige get home? They aren't gonna be very happy about you being here Cole."

"We'll deal with it when they get here, until then need some help? I know that Alex and Chris aren't picky eaters, but I missed out on a lot and well..." Cole trailed off looking sheepish.

"I'll go upstairs and check on Wyatt." Past Leo said and turned to his future self. "You coming?"

Future Leo seemed to catch some unknown message and nodded following his past self upstairs leaving Piper and Cole alone in the kitchen.

"What do they like best? Chris is very close lipped about the future and himself, and I just met Alex today." Piper asked smiling at the thought of having another son and getting to know him and Alex.

"If I remember correctly they both love just about anything that you fix. Like I said not picky, so how about sandwiches and cookies?"

"Sounds great." She pulled out two aprons and handed Cole one then put on the other. "Phoebe isn't Alex's mom is she?"

Cole looked aghast. "No! Although she and I finally buried the hatchet when we met at an open house at the kid's school."

"Really? From what Alex said you weren't around much." Piper said as she got out the things for cookies. "Sugar or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate chip." He sighed as he pulled out a mixing bowl. "And you're right, as usual, I wasn't. At least not until after she was in fourth grade when her mother and I got back together. I hope that when things get changed that gets changed too."

"Maybe it will, Cole."

"I know I have no right to ask, but could you maybe make sure that is does? Or at least give me a swift kick in the pants if I screw up?"

"I'll see what I can do." Piper said as she mixed up the dough. A car pulled in and Paige came in.

"I'm home!" She called out.

"In the kitchen!" Piper called back.

"Hey Piper, did everything get settled with Alex? Oh my God! What are you doing here I thought we vanquished you!" She said as she walked in and saw Cole.

"Nice to see you too Paige." Cole said.

"Before you jump the gun and try to vanquish him, he's helping me in here." Piper said laying out dough balls on a cookie sheet.

"What are you making cookies for?"

"General public mostly. We have two Leo's upstairs, plus Alex and Chris, you and Phoebe, Cole, Wyatt, and me."

"Two Leo's? What happened?" Phoebe asked walking in. "Ahhh! You're dead!" She screamed when she saw Cole, who was standing at the fridge getting out stuff for sandwiches.

"Hello Phoebe. Now that you're both here I can explain this once, Alex is my daughter. Her mother is a witch that you haven't met yet. I won't see any of you until after the kids start school."

"That doesn't explain why you're here though." Paige said.

"I'm not sure about that myself, I think Alex did it by accident."

"Its possible." Future Leo said walking in with Leo. "Hi Phoebe. Hey Paige."

"Hey Leo and Leo." Phoebe said. "Where are Chris and Alex?"

"Upstairs asleep. A demon attacked Alex, for some reason, and Chris saved her." Future Leo answered.

"What do you mean "saved her"?" Paige asked, looking confused.

"Just that," Chris said walking up behind with Alex behind him. "I healed her and saved her." They had not only slept but Chris had apparently found the clothes that Piper had left for the two of them. Alex now wore blue jeans, a green baby doll t-shirt, and a light brown jacket her boots still in place. Chris had on grey-green cargo pants, a long sleeve blue shirt, and his trainers.

"Oh good you're awake!" Piper said, smiling.

"That still doesn't explain how Cole and I were transported here, though."

"I think I can explain, maybe. See when I was little if I wanted someone or something then they'd be there. Like after I moved into my own room when I was three. One night there was a storm and I wanted my mom in there so it wouldn't be so scary then poof there she was. Which is also how Dad met back up with everyone during open house, I wanted to be like everyone else and have both parents there to show off too. Then he walked in like he was running late." Alex grinned sheepishly and looked at both Leo's. "I didn't cause a paradox did I?"

"I don't think so, we would have probably already have felt it if you had." Future Leo answered, smiling at the young demon-witch.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Alex said jumping up and down a couple times. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"What didn't you think of?" Chris asked looking at her, trying to figure out if she was off her rocker or not.

"We can find out who is responsible for changing Wyatt!" Alex said as she started to leave the room, but was stopped by her dad's voice.

"Not right now you aren't! Get back in here and eat something, you're too skinny."

"But Daddy!" She whined. "I want to do it now so we can be done with it!"

"No way, young lady. Get in here." Cole said glaring at her with no real malice.

"It's a good idea, Lex." Chris said trowing an arm around her waist, pulling her back into the kitchen after he caught on. "But we're gonna need some industrial strength potions, as a just in case."

"Good point." She replied, pouting slightly.

"Good, now then I'm starved!" Chris said, as if to prove his point his stomach chose that moment to give off a large grumble of disapproval for not being fed. Alex joined into the laughter that seemed to fill the room and settled in between Chris and Cole smiling. Chris settled an arm around her after she got still and light conversation went on between everyone. About there days, what had happened in the attic after Phoebe and Paige had left had yet to be brought up again, though it seemed they were waiting for the opportune moment. (A/N: Jack, sorry _Captain _Jack Sparrow popped into my head for some reason when I typed that!)

They finished and were enjoying cookies, with milk of course, when said opportunity arose.

"So what happened after we left? I can almost touch the nervousness that you're all emitting." Phoebe said, glancing around the room. Paige looked at them as well waiting for someone to fill the two of them in.

Piper told them everything, including the part about Chris being her son. As soon as she was done Paige's mouth was hung open in disbelief. Phoebe looked shell shock, but was first to recover her voice.

"Well it explains a lot. Although it might have been simpler to tell us a bit here and there. I don't see how we didn't notice, I mean you've got Leo's eyes and Piper's hair."

Chris ducked his head and blushed, while Alex snickered at him. He half glared at her and rolled his eyes smiling.

"Oh! My idea!" Alex bolted up so fast that she fell backwards, only to be caught by Chris. "Opps?"

"Yeah, opps. You just got fixed up a couple hours ago, please don't spoil my work by conking your head on the floor." He said as he helped her right herself.

"My knight in shining armor!" She said as she threw her arms around him.

"What's the deal between the two of you?" Piper asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"We're just really good friends, that's all." Chris said, a little too quickly.

"That's not what I remember." Cole said looking thoughtfully at the duo and smirking.

"Daddy, don't you dare!" Alex admonished which Chris matched with a look that begged Cole to keep his mouth shut.

"No tell us! He's very tight lipped about the future, and we know nothing about him! Come on Cole! Please?" Paige asked her former brother- in- law.

Cole sighed as he looked at his daughter and Chris. "I can't tell you all of it, just that they were friends..."

"And lovers." Phoebe said looking at the two of them.

"How did you figure that out?" Alex asked. Chris' jaw had dropped and didn't look like it was going to be returned to where it belonged anytime soon.

"I'm an empath remember? When you saw Chris you were sarcastic and sad, while he was angry and upset. Then his mood changed the only way anyone who's just been around a former love did when you told him about your family. I put two and two together."

Chris spoke up. "We were engaged until I found out that she and Wyatt were seeing each other. Of course we were friends first."

"We were not! How many times do I have to tell you? That. Was. Not. Me!" She shimmered out, face showing exactly what she was feeling.

"Dammit! I did it again!"

"What did you do, Chris?" Piper asked.

"He reminded her of what she didn't want to hear. May I now?" Cole asked looking at the young man who would have married his daughter had he, Cole, had not helped screwed things up royally.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go after her. I found out the truth a while ago, I just haven't gotten to talk to her without things going badly." Chris said before orbing out.

"It's mostly my fault. After I Wyatt took power and Chris and Alex started the resistance I found out that she was going to marry Chris. So I found a shape shifter and had her take Alex's form, like I did with you Phoebe, and come onto Wyatt after I made sure that Chris would be there. Wyatt wanted Alex for himself but she only had eyes for Chris and vice versa. So he wasn't about to hurt her, or his brother for that matter, only the plan that was cooked up back fired and she fought even harder. Then she got me to spy for the resistance and we worked out our problems. I keep thinking that one day she's going to look at me and tell me she hates me for all of it." As he finished Alex shimmered her and Chris back in, who looked like he had gotten into a bad fight.

"How many times have I told you not to follow me when I go to places like that? Huh? Oh Leo, your pig headed, stubborn son needs to be healed." Alex said as she dumped him unceremoniously into a chair. Cole looked at future Leo and nodded to Alex when she wasn't looking and he got the message.

Both Leo's moved over to them, but future Leo grabbed Alex by the hand and moved her to sit in the chair next to Chris and healed her while past Leo healed Chris.

"How'd you know?" Alex asked.

"You always get hurt when you run off like that." Cole answered for Leo. "You need to stop that. One of these days..."

"I'm going to get myself killed. Yeah I know, now if no one minds I'm going back down there and I'm going to deal with some of those minions so they won't be a bother in the future. They won't even see it coming." She started to shimmer out, but Chris grabbed her and orbed them out without a word.

"Well that was odd." Paige said.

"Yeah. Cole you did a number on the two of them didn't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I did. Piper, want some help?" He asked gesturing to the dishes she was clearing.

"Sure. Can the two of them be trusted to stay out of trouble if they're together?" She asked.

"Yeah for the most part."

"Ok."

_The next day, mid-morning P3._

Piper walked into P3, glad that no demons had attacked since yesterday and stopped short of the doorway of the back room. Clothes were in two different piles, one belonging to Alex the other to Chris. The owners of said clothes were laying together on the fold out bed that was in the couch that was back there underneath a blanket sleeping. She walked backwards, hoping that she wouldn't wake them and accidently knocked over a pen metal pen holder. Which was, of course, full of pens and pencils. As it crashed onto the floor Chris bolted up startled, as he gained his bearings Alex woke up and pulled the blanket closer around her covering up anything she didn't want anyone to not see.

"Mom! What's going on? Is everything ok?" He semi-squeaked, blushing.

"Hello Piper, what time is it?" Alex asked sitting up.

"Hi, nothing's wrong, Chris. I came by to check inventory for myself for once. And it's 10:30 Alex. I take it the two of you made up?"

"After vanquishing a demon that splattered us both with blue-green goo we came back here." Alex said. "We saw what the other looked like and started laughing, then one thing led to another and well..." she trailed off blushing harder than Chris who was muttering about that not "being as bad as when Cole walked in on them."

"Uh huh. Well, I'll leave to let the two of you get dressed." Piper said walking out of the room.

Flashback (what happened after they orbed out and them putting the past behind them.)

"Ahhh dammit! Chris don't do that!" Alex said as he orbed them into an empty cave in the underworld.

"I'm not letting you go off alone again until we talk." Chris responded, his emotional mask back in place.

"Fine, just stay out of trouble." She growled as she walked out.

"I'm sorry ok? I...I don't what else to say."

"Accepted, now shut up." She said pulling him into an alcove as a couple of nasty looking demons walked by. They had orbed into an area similar to where they had been when Cole had been explaining what had happened between them. "It's clear, come on."

They went into a bar after getting drinks and sitting at a table they looked around for those demons that would be part of Wyatt's inner circle, but weren't very powerful yet. The number was surprisingly large and all they needed to do was start something and they could deal with them with little trouble. They didn't have to start anything, as a big burly demon had done that for them. They quickly and quietly dealt with who they were after and left, going back to the cave they have orbed into earlier. When they got there a scavenger demon just inside the cave and a group of biker looking demons were coming there way. Taking one look at there choices Chris grabbed Alex and pulled her into the cave after covering her mouth to keep her quiet. The group passed by without noticing them, but the scavenger demon had and latched onto Alex by her ankles. As she went flying backwards Chris grabbed one hand as she left loose an energy ball with the her free hand. Chris used TK to send it flying to the demon causing it to explode and sending them flying.

Alex fell on top of Chris and she tried to get up but was caught by him. "Chris..." He cut her off by kissing her.

When they broke apart both were breathing heavy. They righted themselves and he orbed them to the back room at P3, which was closed as it was close to 2:30 in the morning and everyone was gone, even the people that worked there. They stepped apart and Chris walked over to the couch and pulled it out as Alex found a blanket.

"Old habits die hard don't they?" She said breaking the silence. There backs to one another.

"Yeah I guess they do." Chris responded. He turned to look at her to say something else, but started laughing hard.

"What?" She asked turning around, she took one look at him and laughter filled the room.

There clothes were covered in a blue green slime, Chris on his front and Alex on her back. She walked over and set the blanket on the end of the bed then pulled off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, Chris had already done the same. Chris had stopped laughing and just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I've missed you." He said softly. "You have no idea how much."

"You know, you have a real strange way of showing it. You got engaged to someone else remember?"

Instead of saying anything else he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her again.

MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! (It may suck horribly but it's still a sex scene!)

He deepened the kiss when she gasped, that turned into a moan as he pulled her flush against him. His hands strayed to the tail of her shirt and he slowly worked it up. When they broke for air he pulled it off and she pulled off his. He managed to remove her bra before he was distracted by her undoing his pants and pulling them and his boxers down. Chris moaned softly as her hands ran over his chest, stomach, and down to his hips. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them along with her panties down taking time to explore the new expanse of skin that was now exposed to him. They managed to wiggle out of there remaining clothes as they fell back onto the bed. Chris lay there with Alex on top of him for a moment just running his hands up and down her body, his eyes asking everything for him. Alex took one look at him and that was all the answer he needed.

"Hmm." Was all she said as he looked at her with questions in his eyes, she shook her head and slid down his body stopping at his hardness. She looked up at him once more before taking him in her hand and mouth. He arched into her warm mouth automatically with a low groan. She bobbed her head up and down while fondling his balls in her hands. As she bobbed and sucked his balls got tighter and he stopped her.

"Wait, not yet." He reached for her, he pulled her up and rolled over so she was under him. Chris then kissed and nipped down her throat down to her chest, stomach, hips. When he got to her legs he went down each one nipping at the sensitive spots he knew of and a few he didn't, completely ignoring her center. He came back up the leg he was working on and stopped to look at her. He made sure that he had her eyes locked with his as he crawled up her body slowly. He kept her stare as he slowly entered her warmth, once he was completely engulfed he began to move in and out setting a slow rhythm. Alex wrapped her legs around his hips encouraging him to move faster. Chris did, pounding into her hot pussy sending her over the edge screaming his name, he followed calling out her name as her walls milked him for all he was worth.

END SCENE

As they came down from their high Chris shifted and grabbed the blanket from the floor, it had somehow managed to fall onto his side of the bed relatively close to where his reach ended. He covered them both up and followed Alex into a sweet slumber.

End Flashback

They had finished dressing and had put away the bed and blanket then walked out to the main area of the club. Only expecting to see Piper they were shocked to see Cole and both Leo's standing there.

"Why didn't you come back to the manor last night?" Cole asked, extremely calm.

"It was late when we got done. I didn't do the transporting anyway, Chris did." Alex sighed and ran her left hand through her hair, snagging it on tangles.

"Alright, next time let us know ok?"

"Yes sir." They answered together.

_A few weeks later The Manor attic_

(They found out about magic school during this time and Piper is pregnant with Chris, minus the whole other plane thing and Leo knows.)

Alex came up to the attic rubbing her stomach not noticing that Piper, Phoebe, Paige, both Leo's, Chris, and Cole were already up there.

"Morning, sleepyhead. You feeling ok?" Chris asked startling her.

She jumped. "Yeah I'm ok, a little light headed is all." she answered.

"Do you happen to remember the name of that really big pain in the ass demon who attacked a few days ago?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, it was Axathall I think." Alex said walking over to the book, absently running her left hand through her hair, snagging it on something.

She pulled her hand out of her hair and saw that her engagement ring was now back where it had been before she had thrown it off of the side of the Golden Gate Bridge. Chris ignored her questioning gaze and walked forward toward Cole.

"Mr. Turner, I'd like your permission to marry your daughter Alexandra."

Cole looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow. "Ask her yourself, she'll do whatever she wants with or without my permission. Ignore the fact you didn't ask me the first time."

Chris didn't answer and turned to face Alex before going down on one knee. "Alex, I screwed up I know that. And you have no idea how sorry I am. Will you make me the happiest man of all time and marry me?"

Alex stared at him and promptly fainted.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for." He said as Leo picked her up and set her on the old sofa.

He tried to heal her, but to no avail. "This isn't working." He frowned. "Something's off."

She groaned as she came to. "Please tell me I didn't pass out when he asked me to marry him."

"You did sweetie." Paige said as she sat up.

"What do you mean "off" Leo?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should go to magic and see Gidion?"

"No offense, but he doesn't like me, never has never will."

"Maybe some else at the school then?" Paige prompted.

"No, I'm fine. I told you I felt a little light headed."

"You know you never answered my question." Chris said.

"Yes? Yes I'll marry you."

Chris let out a whoop, kissed and spun her around. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Chris!" Alex giggled "Stop you're making me dizzy!"

He set her down and dipped her low for a only-seen-in-old-movies kind of kiss. Which made the sisters coo and aww, while the other men rolled their eyes.

"If you're quite done?" Cole said. "Lex, we never got around to hearing your plan the other day."

"Oh that's right! Well I was thinking, shut up Chris, if I can summon you from the future why can't I summon the person or persons responsible for changing Wyatt? In theory it would work, because they wouldn't be expecting it and we would have the advantage because of the potions we have stocked up."

"That would work, we just have to have everything ready to go." Piper said. "When could we do it?"

"Piper are you crazy?" Leo asked.

"If wanting to make sure that my son doesn't become a tyrant that takes over the world makes me crazy, then yes I am." She retorted her tone and look dared him to say something to try and deter her from doing what she could to keep her children safe. Leo sighed and gave a look to his future counterpart and Cole that said "I could use some help here.", but didn't receive any.

"So, Alex." Paige said as they worked. "What did you want to be when you were growing up?"

"A healer, you know using natural methods as opposed to western medicine?" Paige nodded.

"She got real good too, healed people with her remedies when Whitelighters couldn't be summoned or found." Chris said beaming with pride at Alex, who blushed.

Future Leo chuckled, "She's patched me up a few times too. Barely left a scar by the time she was done."

"Stop you're making me blush!" Alex said, mock glaring at father and son.

"Well, if you still want to do that when all is said and done then we'll be glad to help you." Piper said while Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement.

"How do you know that this will change anything? I mean, how do you know that you'll still meet me?" Alex asked, frowning slightly.

"Well we hope we get to meet you. Besides don't you and Chris meet when you start school?" Piper asked.

"True, in fact he was the first friend I made." She said smiling at the memory. Then she got a serious look on her face. "Is everything ready?"

"Yep. So what do we need to do now?" Paige asked.

"Stand back and hope this works." Alex said. They stepped back, Paige with a crystal in hand, as Alex focused on bringing the one who had been ultimately responsible for turning Wyatt Matthew Halliwell into the monster that she and Chris knew so well. White lights formed in the center of the crystal cage. The lights disappeared to leave a surprised looking Gidion standing there.

"Gidion?! You're the reason that Wyatt is like he is? I don't believe it! Well actually I do." Alex said glaring at the elder.

"This has to be some mistake, Gidion. Alex I thought you were going to focus on the person who turned Wyatt." Leo said.

"I did and ta-da! Here he is." She deadpanned.

"She's right you know." Cole said going to stand behind his daughter. "I heard Wyatt say once that the reason he was the way he was, came from the one person that his family least expected. Of course he didn't realize that I was standing behind him at the time."

"Well its not like we can ask him in person." Chris said.

"Wait a moment! You don't honestly believe this do you Leo?" Gidion asked his fellow elder.

"I can." Future Leo said. "When Wyatt disappeared you weren't anywhere to be found. It was also you who just happened to find him. Where was it that you said you found him? Oh yes "Wandering the halls of the school."

Whatever Gidion's response was got cut off as more white lights formed an adult, mature, and completely evil Wyatt. Who looked somewhat ruffled and more cranky than usual.

"What's going on here? Oh hello father, Chris, Alex. Still alive I see Cole. Gidion, what a surprise. I haven't seen you since you commissioned those demons to kill my family on Chris' 14th birthday." Wyatt smirked as he spoke looking more and more the part of tyrant as he progressed.

"You did WHAT?" Piper roared as she stalked across the room the way only a pissed off mother can and squared off against the Elder who appeared more like a scared little man that Elder at the moment.

"Piper I swear I didn't do those things!"

"Yet, mother, he hasn't done them yet. The search for me went on for nearly two years before I was 'found' by Gidion." Wyatt interjected, sneering at the Elder.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY FAMILY?!" Future Leo yelled, Cole restrained him before he could do anything stupid(A/N: Again I was thinking about Captain Jack Sparrow.) and pummel the Elder.

"I probably had a valid reason! Besides Wyatt should never have been born! Such a concentration of power is too much for one side! And neither should that child you are carrying now Piper." Gidion said, looking like a madman.

No one said anything, Future Leo even stopped struggling against Cole. Alex seethed with anger, so much that it was almost tangible, and walked across the room toward Gidion. She pulled back her arm and full out punched him, knocking him to the floor.

"That's my fiancée and his family you're threatening. You're the main reason my mother and baby sister are dead! The reason Chris and I lived in fear when we should have been planning pranks, dates, and having the time of our lives! Nothing you can say or do will ever fix that!" Alex didn't raise her voice at all, which is what cause Gidion to pale even more so. He regained his voice and smirked, something that caused him to look sinister.

"You weren't meant to be born either. You were only born to hopefully balance out Wyatt, but you couldn't even do that could you? All because your mummy decided to go soft!" This time Alex paled in fear and blanched.

"Alex?" Chris asked coming up behind her. She turned and leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Aunt Paige put the cage up. Make sure that you use the super charged crystals."

Paige nodded, before she could put the final crystal down Wyatt stepped over to Gidion, who had picked himself off the floor and lifted him up, "You're the one who hurt her? ARE YOU?!"

"Yes. They aren't the only ones who can time travel. I knocked out my past self and took his place. I'm the Gidion that you'll meet in fifteen years time."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Wyatt snarled and threw him across the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Gidion asked as he got up.

"Because I may be an evil bastard, but Alex and Chris mean the world to one another. Chris is my brother and if she makes him happy then whatever it takes to keep them both happy I'll make sure it gets done."

"Wyatt stop." Piper said when he formed an energy ball to take out the Elder.

"Why mother? So he can escape?"

"No, I don't want you to kill him. Leave him to the other Elders. Leo can take him up there and it'll be ok."

"Not before I send them to where they belong!" Gidion said aiming well placed lighting bolts at Chris, Alex, and Wyatt cackling like a madman. Cole and Future Leo stepped in front of them and were caught in the crossfire and instead of exploding they faded away, smiling at them. Wyatt seemed to change in a split second, showing them that they changed everything for the better. Chris held onto Alex calmly and they waved goodbye to those still there. Piper didn't look upset, surprisingly, but vaguely happy. Leo orbed the now subdued Gidion out to be dealt with to the fullest extent. Phoebe and Paige cleaned everything up, after shooing Piper downstairs to go check on Wyatt. Life seemed to go back to normal, well as normal as it gets at Halliwell manor.

_**2026 Halliwell manor, Chris' room.**_

Chris Halliwell sat up breathing hard. He looked down beside him and saw the most beautiful sight ever to grace his eyes, his fiancée was laying next to him sleeping peacefully. He ran his hand over her face, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Chris? Honey what's wrong?" Alexandra Turner woke up at his touch.

"A bad dream, go back to sleep. You have early appointments tomorrow."

"I know, and you have work. Now lie back down. Healers orders."

"Healers orders huh?" Chris smirked, knowing that she would never actually give him an order like that unless he was sick or she wanted his attention.

"Yeah Healers orders." She said as she pulled him down for a kiss.

_The end?_


End file.
